Bagarre de cours d'école
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA!école catholique : Castiel est dans un triste état et Dean veut savoir pourquoi il est tout écorché, sale et dépenaillé...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Bagarre de cours d'école  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genres** : UA, romance fluff (et un petit peu de hurt/comfort)  
**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel  
**Nombre de mots** : 466  
**Commentaires** : Il s'agit de la continuation de mon UA!école privée dans lequel Dean et Castiel sont enfants/adolescents (l'âge n'étant pas spécifié, c'est vous qui voyez) et sortent secrètement ensemble.

Il s'agira sans doute d'un two-shot, et rien de vraiment mal ne peut arriver, donc rassurez-vous.

* * *

Les yeux humides de Castiel rendirent immédiatement Dean fou de rage et mortellement inquiet. Il avait envie de prendre son visage dans ses mains, de caresser ses joues en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Au lieu de ça, il serra les dents en observant l'état dans lequel il était.

Ses vêtements étaient sales de terre et d'herbe, ses mains portaient des éraflures, et le genou de son pantalon était déchiré.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, interrogea Dean en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

Mais Castiel le connaissait trop bien il fronça les sourcils, s'empressa d'adopter son meilleur air impassible et répondit à contrecœur :

- Je me suis battu...

Sous son menton, il avait encore des traces de gravier, et un hématome se formait sur son front. Dean dut serrer les poings très fort pour ne pas éclater.

- Qui ?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, grommela Castiel d'une voix faible.

- Je vais lui démonter la tête. Dis-moi qui !

- Ils étaient plusieurs...

Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps il explosa :

- QUOI ?! Les enfoirés ! Oh, OH ! LES FILS DE P..

- Calme-toi !, s'exclama Castiel en lui prenant les mains. Calme-toi...

- Que je me calme ? Comment tu veux que je...

- Ils parlaient de toi, confia Castiel sur son ton le plus neutre. Je n'ai fait que te défendre. C'est tout.

Son compagnon se figea. Le rouge lui monta aux joues pour une toute autre raison.

- Quoi ? Tu...

Le garçon aux yeux bleus pressa ses doigts entre les siens. Il frémit à cause des petites blessures. Alors Dean embrassa doucement ses mains abîmées.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, dit-il tout bas. Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens disent.

- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas, répliqua Castiel en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

.

La sentence tomba : Castiel était renvoyé une semaine pour avoir mis au tapis trois garçons.

Il vidait son casier en silence lorsque Dean le rejoignit.

- Alors...tu t'en vas ?, demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Le brun hocha tristement la tête en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- Tu vas chez tes parents ?

- Oui, répondit Cas.

Soudain son expression flegmatique se fissura et il se mit à pleurer.

Alors cette fois, Dean prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et essuya les larmes du bout des doigts. Lui aussi, étrangement, avait le ventre noué, car ils n'allaient pas se voir durant une semaine. C'était déjà trop.

- Je t'attendrais, chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants, sur le point de pleurer à son tour.

Castiel ne regarda pas autour de lui. Il s'avança vivement et embrassa Dean sur les lèvres.

Sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnages : **Castiel/Dean, Sam, Nick, Gabriel

**Nombre de mots : **1263  
**Commentaires : **Bon, en définitive, ce sera un three shots, parce que le deuxième chapitre est vachement plus long, sans conclure l'histoire, ahum.

* * *

Quand il rentra le week-end, Dean dût faire face à la mauvaise humeur de son petit frère.

- Je croyais que tu serais plus excité que ça, s'étonna l'aîné en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le canapé, alors qu'il regardait les dessins animés en affichant un air boudeur.

Comme le plus jeune ne répondait pas, Dean insista :

- Tu as visité l'école, non ?

- Moui, marmonna le garçon.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et lui piqua la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Mais Sammy ne réagit même pas, se renfrognant juste davantage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda le grand frère avec une soudaine inquiétude.

- Rien.

- Alors arrête de tirer la tronche.

- Je tire pas la tronche !, s'énerva le futur élève interne en se levant.

- C'est pas moi qui ait demandé à Papa et Maman de t'inscrire, crû bon d'ajouter Dean pour se défendre.

- Je m'en fiche de ça !, gronda Sam en retournant dans sa chambre.

Dean serra les dents en entendant la porte claquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, grinça-t-il.

Il était impatient que le week-end finisse, pour une fois

Castiel revenait lundi.

.

Arrivé au lundi matin, Dean avait l'estomac noué. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir s'il voyait Cas dans le couloir.

Mais il avait beau scruter la foule des élèves, il ne le voyait pas, et ils avaient des cours séparés jusqu'à midi.

Pour ne pas se rendre ridicule en affichant publiquement l'ampleur de sa déception, il ouvrit son casier pour y dégoter un comics qu'il pourrait lire pendant le cours de langue.

Il trouva une lettre. Son cœur fit un bond et il s'empara de l'enveloppe, les doigts tremblants. Il sentit un sourire niais se dessiner sur ses lèvres, néanmoins...il n'en avait rien à fiche.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

La feuille ne contenait que quelques mots et n'était pas signée :

_Je vous ai vu_

Son estomac se changea en plomb tandis que son sourire disparaissait brusquement.

.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Castiel se tordit les mains en regardant l'homme en soutane se servir du thé.

- Tu en veux ?, interrogea-t-il.

Le garçon sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, merci, Monsieur.

- Techniquement, tu es sensé m'appeler « Mon Père ».

Castiel essaya d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible malgré l'agacement que produisit sur lui cette remarque :

- Excusez-moi Mon Père.

Le directeur rit en se tournant vers lui.

- Ce n'était qu'une taquinerie, pas besoin de le prendre au sérieux. Mais tu peux m'appeler Père Nick, si tu veux...

Le garçon n'avait nulle envie de l'appeler, par quelque nom que ce soit. Cependant, il devait faire amende honorable.

- Je n'aurais pas dû me battre, c'était une grave erreur, et je la regrette, déclara Castiel sur un ton monocorde.

- Plus sincère, tu meurs, se moqua l'autre avec un ricanement à peine voilé.

L'élève se raidit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça en se faisant convoquer.

- Ce ne sont pas des excuses que j'attends. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi le jeune Castiel Novak, premier de sa classe, plébiscité par la plupart de ses professeurs et fils d'un de nos plus fervents donateurs, s'est battu contre trois garçons deux fois plus grands que lui.

- Pourquoi ?, lâcha Cas, méfiant. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Rien, admit le Père Nick. Si ce n'est que cela apaiserait ma curiosité.

Il fixa Castiel et celui-ci lui rendit son regard sans faillir.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les interrompant.

- Nick, on dois parler !

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un petit garçon – du moins le semblait-il, mais il avait une façon de se tenir qui tenait plus de l'adolescent, avec nonchalance et impétuosité – entrer d'un pas vif et assuré pour s'installer dans le siège, à côté de lui.

Soudain, le visage du Père Nick se transforma. L'amusement le céda à la colère, une fraction de seconde, puis il changea à nouveau pour prendre une expression plus neutre.

- Je suis avec un élève, Gabriel.

- J'ai vu, grogna le garçon.

Il se tourna vers Castiel et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'ai tout vu, susurra-t-il d'une voix presque sucrée.

Et il enfourna une sucette dans sa bouche.

- Tu peux t'en aller, marmonna le Père Nick en agitant la main en direction de Castiel.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Dean derrière l'école, il le trouva assis sur le muret, l'air soucieux. Mais trop content de le voir, il se jeta dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès.

- Cas !, eut à peine le temps de dire le garçon avant que le brun n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en baisers et caresses.

Dean se mit à rougir et le serra brièvement contre lui, avant de s'écarter.

- On a un problème.

Il lui montra le mot.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans mon casier ce matin...

Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard brillant d'appréhension. Après avoir lu, Castiel froissa le bout de papier et l'enlaça de nouveau.

- On va trouvé qui c'est..., promit-il en blottissant le visage de Dean dans le creux de son épaule.

Ce dernier soupira et se détendit son corps tremblait un peu, fragile dans son étreinte. Cas l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, une lueur vindicative s'allumant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Et s'il cherche à nous créer des ennuis, je lui enseignerais la politesse.

- Et comment tu feras ?, s'exclama une voix moqueuse.

Dean et Castiel se tournèrent de concert.

- Qui t'es, toi ?, grogna Dean, sur la défensive, prêt à en découdre et vexé d'avoir été découvert.

- Le petit frère du dirlo, répondit Gabriel avec fierté. Alors je te suggère de changer de ton.

- Je vais t'en coller une, le nain, constata Dean en approchant.

Cas le retînt. Il fusilla néanmoins Gabriel du regard.

- C'était toi le mot ?

- Faut dire que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discrets, se moqua nonchalamment Gabriel en s'asseyant à son tour sur le muret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda Dean, déjà très agacé par son attitude.

- Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux...ah mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on va devenir ami...

- Qui aurait envie de devenir ami avec toi !, s'exclama Dean.

Gabriel se figea. Son regard s'assombrit.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le devienne. Dans votre intérêt, et le mien.

Dean plissa les yeux :

- Tu peux toujours rêver...

Gabriel sourit à nouveau.

- Je dis ça parce qu'en tant que petit ami de ton frère, ça me paraît normal de faire un effort. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

Il descendit d'un bond et Dean l'attrapa par le col.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai embrassé ton frère pendant la visite de l'école vendredi dernier, susurra Gabriel. Pas pu résister. Il est le plus adorable première année que j'ai jamais vu.

Dean le secoua comme un prunier, le faisant rigoler.

- Et puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerais bien avoir des conseils.

Castiel toucha le bras de Dean et ce dernier arrêta.

- Des conseils pour quoi ?, demanda la brun.

- Ben...pour...pour sortir avec Sammy, bien sûr !

Le poing de Dean lui atterrit en pleine figure.


End file.
